Riza's Answer
by Moonrise31
Summary: Riza finally finds a way to get Roy to do his paperwork. Willingly, and without complaining. Royai.


**A/N: Yes! Finally, I wrote a Royai story! Seeing as I'm a supporter of this pairing, I should probably write something about it, huh? Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the Department of Rubber Shower Appliances :( Darn.**

It was a bright, sunny day in Central. Unfortunately, Colonel Roy Mustang was cooped up in his office doing paperwork his lieutenant had "persuaded" him to do.

The two officers were the only ones at work that day as their four other coworkers had all conveniently called in sick. The night before, Havoc had invited everyone to a local bar to celebrate him finally getting a girlfriend after a three-month slump. Mustang had graciously offered (while being held at gunpoint) to do Havoc's, Breda's, Falman's, and Fuery's paperwork for the rest of the day so they could leave early. Hawkeye chose that moment to politely refuse the invitation as well since she had to watch over the colonel.

As the four men had obviously gotten serious hangovers the next morning, only Mustang and Hawkeye had reported in at HQ. Mustang wished that he could have called in sick as well, but then Hawkeye would have hunted him down for sure.

Speaking of Hawkeye, Mustang took the risk of peeking out from behind his mountain of paperwork to look at his lieutenant. She was obviously concentrating on her work, as she and the colonel both had three times the usual amount to complete by the end of the day.

Mustang had harbored feelings for his lieutenant ever since they were kids, but he hadn't had the guts to ever ask her out. This might seem odd for those who have never seen the colonel _not_ flirting with someone, but Hawkeye was special. He was already considering a long term relationship, and possibly—dare he think it?—marriage with her. But he had yet to take the first step.

It was the perfect opportunity: they were the only ones in the office, so if by chance he _did_ get rejected (he could vividly imagine her doing that), nobody would ever know. Mustang licked his lips and slowly got up from his desk. He walked over to Hawkeye and gingerly placed a hand on her desk. Hawkeye casually laid her free hand on her ever-present gun and didn't look up from her work. That was a warning that Mustang nervously ignored.

"Um…Riza?"

Hawkeye looked up. The colonel had just said her first name. "This had better be good, sir."

"Yeah! It is…I think." Roy Mustang, the guy who never missed a step when talking with a girl, was tongue-tied. Good thing no one else was watching.

Riza raised an eyebrow. "Was that it?" An audible _click_ echoed throughout the room.

"No, no! Not at all!" Mustang waved his hands franticly. "It's…willyougooutwithmeplease?" There. He'd said it. Albeit a bit fast, but he had said it. Riza had understood it for sure; now he just had to wait for her reply. Mustang had never felt so close to fainting in his life.

Riza's expression didn't change for a few moments; then she gave the colonel a small smile. "How about I give you my answer _after_ you finish all your paperwork?"

Mustang could do nothing but blink at her while he processed the fact that he hadn't gotten rejected—yet. He had never felt the urge to do paperwork before, but he dove for his desk now.

Hours passed, and Mustang didn't even stop to take a lunch break. Hawkeye came in with another stack of paperwork after lunch, and Mustang had a feeling that she was milking this opportunity for all it was worth. _Darn! And just when I was almost done with the first bunch, too. _He picked up the first paper from the new stack and read the top. _Application from the Department of Rubber Shower Appliances? Where the heck did she get this? I didn't even know we had a department like that…_ With a sigh, Mustang got back to work.

Riza had found herself some more paperwork to complete as well, and she seemed to be working extra slow. This allowed Mustang to finish before she did. Under the last sheet, he spied a small note-card with familiar handwriting scrawled over it. Colonel Roy Mustang had never been so happy to see the simple three-letter word Riza had written.

"Yes."

**A/N: It's probably hard to imagine Falman or Fuery getting drunk, but just play along, okay? ;) Thanks. You know what would really make my day? A review! *hint* *hint* You can tell me whatever you want, even if you think this sucks. So please, review! :D**


End file.
